Babysitting Calleigh
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: Calleigh gets a concussion while working on the job. How will the others cope when she can't remember anything? Who will take care of her? All relationships:CaRWash, HC, EC, CaKe in that order! Story finished!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story I've posted on here! Hope u like it. Cause it's a perfect way to stray from the usual topic.

Just beginning to process the scene, the CSIs were in for a rough day.

"Morning, Calleigh!" Ryan met her at the front door.

"Hey!" she replied cheerfully, "you going inside?"

"Uh, no. I'll spare you the sunlight, you go ahead inside."

"Great, thanks," she entered the shed and Ryan bent down in the grass.

Turning on the flashlight to see what was hidden in the cracks: she found nothing unusual. Then the roof unexpectantly begun creeking; like old wooden floors squeaked when being stepped on. Calleigh pointed her flashlight up and looked at the ceiling. There was only the roof...but then through the cracks she could see sunlight. CRASH! Ryan, whom was busy observing bushes, rushed in right away.

"Calleigh!" he saw that the whole room was lit by sunlight and the ceiling boards were on the floor. Getting closer to the heap he noticed and inches away was a flashlight parcially covered by dust, "Calleigh!" His knees hit the ground and he began flinging off the boards. "I need rescue down her now!" Ryan looked towards the officer at the door, "officer down!"


	2. Memory Loss

(I know the chapters are short but they'll get a little longer and more will come)

Horatio came as quickly as possible to the hospital. He saw Eric, Natalia and Ryan disputting about 'Where's the doctor?!" When they saw him they called, "Horatio!" All at once, but he didn't pay them any mind. Then there was silence. He walked pass them and looked through the glass: Alexx rubbing Calleigh's hand. Calleigh was asleep in bed.

Footsteps neared Horatio and they made him turn around.

"Doctor," he was at full attention, "is everything okay?"

"Yes," he informed, "it seems that Miss. Duquesne has a minor concussion, nothing to worry about."

"Ffew! That's a relief!" the others sighed behind him.

"But," the doctor continued, "the thing I'm concerned about is memory loss..."

"Memory loss. I thought this was minor?" Horatio looked confusingly at him.

"It is in the sense of temporary loss. Now for the next couple of days she'll be experiencing some childish behaviour." Horatio looked down, still confused. The Alexx added, "That means the mind of like a four-year old."

"Thanks, Alexx," the doctor replied, "she'll be okay. Goodbye Lieutenant." Exeunt the doctor. They all began talking, meanwhile Ryan paid Calleigh a visit.

Ryan toucher her hand and suddenly her eyes flashed open frightening him.

"Hiiiy," she said, which freaked him out more than her eyes.

"The doctor wasn't lying," he slid back outside, "she's really a baby! Infact she just said hi to me."

"Okay, okay. All of you calm down," Alexx sort of laughed at his facial expression, "Calleigh will be fine by tomorrow, or in a few days..."

"What are we supposed to do by then?" Natalia was dying for a straight answer from her.

"I'm saying each of us take time off to look after her. Like taking turns." Alexx looked at them as if she was speaking Indonesian language, even Horatio. "Fine," she sighed, "I'll go first, but someone has to go after me."

"I'll go,"Natalia nodded.


	3. Clean n' Tidy

Alexx waited half an hour before taking Calleigh to her house. She was still a little dirty after the nurses cleaned her up. So Alexx thought she'd take her home for a shower and apparel.

Calleigh was almost absent minded: didn't have a word to say, but stare at everything. She didn't even recognise her own house, muchless bathe herself!

They entered and Calleigh's eyes roamed around the place. Alexx turned to her and asked, "Now, do you remember where anything is Caleigh?" And she shook her head slowly, she only remembered her name and everyone else's. Alexx spotted the bathroom and led her to it. "Wait here," Alexx told her, while went searching for some of her clothes. Leaving for only a second, she heard the shower turn on. When she looked, Calleigh was soaking wet, clothes and hair. "Honey, I said to wait," Alexx saw her cute face, "well, I was gonna wash your hair anyway."

An hour later, Calleigh was fully dressed and hair washed. Alexx had sat her down for a nice hair-do.

"What should I do to your hair?" she looked at her throguh the mirror, as she staired back at her.

"Curly," Calleigh suggested.

"Then curly it is!" Alexx smiled

She blow-dried, brushed, combed and curled her hair to perfection. "There, all done." Alexx's hands were about to give out and she didn't even start work yet. Calleigh stared at her pretty face in the mirror. Alexx found some black boots for her to wear. They stopped st her ancles and were flat.


	4. Mmm Food!

Wow, it's been a while since I updated this. It's a really different type of story and it includes all relationships so, everyone can find something they like. This chp doesn't have any in particular but the others will.

Mmm, Food!

The elevator opened and Alexx pointed at Horatio for Calleigh to see.

"Go on," she urged Calleigh out of the elevator before it closed, "bye." Alexx walked down the corrador leading to the morgue, "Hi, Horatio!"

Calleigh was so sad that Alexx was gone her eyes search around for her.

"Calleigh?" She turned around with watery eyes. He called and she made her way slowly over to him. "Why are you crying?" he asked her, "Do you know, that you have the most beautiful green eyes?" He dropped his head and smiled, trying to comfort her. Her hair was in a pony tail with curled bangs at the side of her face. Calleigh blushed and looked away.

"Hey, guys," Natalia appeared.

"So where are you two going to?" he asked.

"Well, I'm gonna take Calleigh out for a bite to eat."

They sat down outside a fast food restaurant. The waitress came by and Natalia ordered. And as they waited on their lunch, Natalia watch Calleigh's expression. Usually she would be starting a long conversation, but she was quiet as a mouse. Her green eyes wandered across the road, gazing widely.

"Calleigh," Natalia called as she faced her at once, "I'm not sure if you'd understand me, but I just thought I'd tell you what happened." She looked at her dazed face and continued, "You were in an accident - and you lost some of your memory. You understand what I'm saying?"

Calleigh nodded, and began playing with her fork on the table. "Are you worried?" she asked curiously. She shook her head and smiled as the burgers arrived.

******************

"Ryan!" Natalia shouted from her hummer, "It's your turn." Ryan ran up to her.

"My turn to what?" he was confused. She jumped out the car and reminded him.

"To watch, Calleigh."

"Oh, yeah you're right," he squintted his eyes and made a confused face, as she opened the passenger door. Calleigh quickly ran over to him.

"You carry what you have to the lab," Natalia grabbed her kit, "and I'll stay here and continue what you started. Catch you later, bye, Calleigh." She walked onto the crime scene, leaving Ryan empty handed. He turned around to face her, her face seemingly more happy than ever.

"You're cute!" Calleigh blurted out, putting on a vibrant smile. He was shocked!


	5. Playful Hour

Playful Hour

As she sat in the front beside him she felt idle. So she kept playing with the window.

"Hey," Ryan watched her in the corner of his eyes, "no matter what you do, it will always go up and down." He may not have known this, but he was boring her.

Almost at the lab, she began pressing buttons on the radio. She stopped at a dance song which Ryan made a weird face at.

"If you want some music," he pressed 'CD', "then listen to this." I was some new hip hop song that she cared nothing about.

"Uh uh," Calleigh switched it back to 'You Spin Me Round' on the radio.

"Are you serious?" Ryan changed it. Now they were carrying on like a couple of retards pressing buttons!

Just as he parked the car, she jumped out and ran over to his door. He opened it was greeted by sad eyes.

"Oh please, those eyes won't work on me," he said testing her patience. She suddenly jumped onto him, fighting for the song to be played. "Ow, ow, ah! Okay, okay, take it easy! I'll play the song!" He quickly switched to the song before she destroyed his shirt. Ryan set Calleigh on her feet outside... then she was jumping up and down. Now, he found this very odd, "Hey, calm down." She didn't listen, but started going around in circles. "This is so embarrassing," he covered his eyes with his hand. But when the song was finished, he looked and she was gone!

"Calleigh!?" he stepped out of the car searching. She was standing on the sidewalk grinning playing with her bangs. Even though her mind was like a child, he thought she was still the beatiful Calleigh as before. He let out a sigh and headed over to her then she ran. "Where are you going? Come back here!" He smiled and rushed after her. After a three minute chase around the crime lab, Ryan came face to face with her.

"Okay," he said exhausted with his hands on his knees, "I am tired. Ffew!" Calleigh agreed and held out her hand with a daring expression. Ryan stood up and reached out slowly grabbing her palm. "C'mon." As they walked towards the entrance Ryan took her right hand and twirlled her round in circles. Eric appeared before them.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked pleasantly.

"Good, I'm handling it," he said showing-off.

"Yeah," Eric raised his eyebrows, "she looks like she's having fun." Two seconds later the spinning stopped. She looked extremly dizzy and they looked at her. Suddenly she threw-up on Ryan! He gasped looking down at his lower shirt and pants all messed up!

"Ugh, yuck!" he grimaced.

"Calleigh, you okay?" Eric laid a hand on her back as she raised her head. Then a call came in on his phone. He answered:

"Yeah - okay I'm coming," he hung up, "I gotta go - and uh, you need to find a way to clean this up..."

"Can't you just take her to Alexx?" Ryan complained.

"We've got our hands full," Eric walked through the door, leaving him looking shocking at Calleigh covering her mouth.

Ryan hurried inside holding her hand, slipping into the lab before being noticed. In a second he came out buttoning his lab coat. He walked speedily, still holding her hand, to the bathroom. He entered, foolishly forgetting that it was the women's restroom. They screamed and pushed him out. He found himself outside again with his hair sticking up and Dan walked passed laughing.

"Dude, you don't belong in there."

A girl exited the bathroom and hit him in the back of his head.

"Can't a girl have some privacy?" she said while two other women came out, heading down the corador.

Horatio stood in the hall and called out to him.

"Eric, what have you got?" he came in front of him.

"I'm gonna search for the car."

"Okay..." Horatio paused, glimpsing Ryan walking up to him. "Mr. Wolfe?"

"Yeah?" Ryan he answered. He had his arms folded hoping to God that he didn't sense the odor on him.

"Why are you wearing a lab coat out here?" Eric laughed at him as he was trying to find a way to explain to Horatio.

"He was playing around with Calleigh, and she threw-up on him," Eric blurted out. Ryan turned and looked at him angrily, then Eric backed off and left. He faced Horatio embarrassingly as he was now aware of the incident.

"Where is she?"

"She uh - hold on," Ryan went and brought her back to him.

"Mr. Wolfe, go and do what you have to do in the lab."

"Okay," he left patting Calleigh on the shoulder. She stood there in front of him with her head down, ashamed of what she did to Ryan.

"You feeling okay?" Horatio tilted his head trying to see her face. She looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. She opened them as wide as she could and her unshed tears made them glisten in the sunlight.

"Yeah."

It was the only word she had ever said to him since the accident happened to her.


	6. The Pain The Need To Nap

Thanks guys for all the reviews. I might actually finish typing up the story. Chapter 6:

The Pain; The Need To Nap

The papers ruffled in their files as Ryan looked through them. He closed them and begun fingerprint dusting the surfaces of the phone and other things. She entered the lab. Ryan heard the door close behind her. A few seconds later he paused and looked up at her. She was perched on the edge of the chair hanging her head low, and she remained quiet.

"What's wrong?" he was somewhat worried about her.

"How's it going? Did you find any prints?" Eric burst into the lab. It took him two questions to finally figure out their mood wasn't at speed with his,"'cause I, got, some." He looked at Calleigh then back up at Ryan, "am I interrupting something?"

"That's what I wanna figure out also," Ryan said, rising from his chair and facing her. They both thought she was acting a bit distraught. Ryan stooped down in front of her. "Cal?" She immediately stretched over and placed her arms around his neck hugging him. Eric stepped over to the desk only to notice a drop of blood heading down the side of her face. It was a dark violet hue.

"Wolfe."

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Look." He did and he got alarmed. Eric headed out of the lab. "Wait here, I'll go get Alexx."

Half past six, Afis, the print finder, didn't find any suspects yet. They sat beside each other in A.V. Eric stretched out his hand resting it on Calleigh's while she played with her fingers. He could tell that she felt tired from the rough day she had. Her quietness overwhelmed him, for the entire day she'd be abscent minded. It was like she wasn't there. When will she become normal again? He wondered. She let out a sigh bringing him back to reality.

"Don't worry, you'll be out soon enough." Calleigh looked up, believing his soothing words. For a minute or so he let her type in person's names. Then finally there was a green light and the words: 'MATCH FOUND' were shown.

Eric sat down in the hall scanning through a file. The sun was setting and giving the place a nice yellowish-orange lightening. She was well relaxed beside him, running her soft fingers down the back of his head. He was alarmed by her closeness to him, but her action felt so comforting, almost putting him to sleep. Besides, it wasn't like anyone was watching, the halls were empty. Suddenly her hand fell onto his shoulder. He tilted his head to see: she was asleep.

"Eric," Horatio was almost whispering, "what'd you find?" Eric handed him the file.

"Derek Manley," Horatio read.

"Yeah. He's going to Sunset Beach Hotel tomorrow at 8:00 a.m., for the whole day."

"Excellent job," his boss smiled, "she looks so tired. I heard you sent for Alexx."

"Mhmh, she start bleeding, Alexx took care of it. She also told me that, whenever Calleigh speaks the strain on her words makes her head ache. That's why she doesn't talk much."

Horatio nodded. He stepped closer and brushed aside her bangs, exposing the white bandage on the side of her forehead.


	7. Sleepover

Note: I wrote this a long time ago so Alexx's children are younger.

Chapter 7: Sleepover

The wheels of her car came to a stop in front of her big house. It was nine in the night and the air was cool and humid. Alexx turned to see Calleigh sleeping beside her.

"Wake up, sweetie," she shook her hand waking her, "let's go inside." Alexx stepped out of her BMW. Calleigh leaned forward onto the dashboard observing the doctor's beautiful house with wide eyes.

*********************

"Hey guys," Alexx came through the front door closing it after Calleigh. "Guys, you remember Calleigh? She'll be staying the night with us."

"Hey Calleigh." The two children greeted and went back to their video game.

"I'm gonna show Calleigh to her room, and when I come back you two should be in your beds."

"Yes mom," Jamie replied and the two adults left.

"Ooo, your going down!" Bryan claimed, sitting along side his sister on the floor.

"Oh yeah?"

"Game over, I won. Let's play again!" Jamie glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It's nine o' clock, we have to go sleep."

"Wow just nine. One more game," he pushed.

"No," she stoop up and dropped the controller, "don't you remember what mom said?"

"Oh, come on, please?!"

"Stop shouting or I'll call her."

"No!" Jamie took a deep breath about to yell.

"Okay, alright, I'm going."

They finally got into their beds and patiently waited on her to come. Fifteen mintues later she heard the door open.

"Jamie, has mom come out yet?" her brother asked. She let out an annoyed sigh as he walked into her room.

"No, I don't know 'bout you but I'm headin' to dream land," she turned onto her side away from him. Bryan sat down on her bed, "What do you think they're doing in there so long?"

"I don't know," she replied lazily, "talking. Go to sleep!"

"But I can't..." he was shocked by footsteps.

"Aren't you supposed to be snoring?" Alexx stood a the door post.

"I was waiting on you to come tuck me in," Bryan said in his most innocent voice.

"Okay, come on..." As they were heading out of her room he asked something

"Wait. I don't wanna sound disrespectful, but why is Calleigh staying here tonight?" Alexx sighed, wishing none of them would ask. She sat on the bed and explained.

"Earlier today she was in an accident..."

"What kinda accident?"

"Is she okay?" Jamie faced her.

"She was at a crime scene and was injured. She rushed to the hospital and now she has memory loss."

"So she doesn't remember anything?" Bryan was surprized.

"Only some things. Her memory will soon come back to her. That's why it's very important not to hit or push your sister and make her fall."

"Mmhmh!" she moaned.

"Okay, okay, go to sleep now," Alexx exited the room.

An hour later, the doctor made one trip around the house to make sure everything was turned off and everyone was asleep. Calleigh lay in the queen sized bed dreaming away. Her hair still had some curls left in there and her face was relaxed. When Alexx returned to her room she went to call her husband and ask why the hell he left the children alone in the house.


	8. Frightnening Experience

Guys thanks for the reviews. For those who want EC, it'll be in a chapter called 'Stetler!' so stay tuned. But for now, it's mostly CaRWash cause I used ship it alot. Sorry for taking so long.

Chapter 8: Frightening Experience

The morning got off to a good start. Her children actually did somethings without starting a fight. Probably it was because Calleigh was staying with them, they didn't want to upset her. Strangely but extremely relieving Calleigh was doing alot better then before. She was able to everything wasn't back at her apartment.

********************

"Bye, Alexx!" her cheerful voice said. She stood on the curb as the doctor drove away. It was a bright day at the crime lab. What would she do now? Horatio was outside so she figured that she could surprize him. She creeped up behind him.

"Hi, Horatio," she said. He didn't recognize her voice until he looked in her direction.

"You're talking," he smiled and she smiled back, "listen, you go inside and say good morning to Ryan. Okay?" She nodded and skipped along up the steps to the building. "Be careful!" Horatio shook his head because she didn't slow down.

After waiting impatiently in the elevator until it opened. She notice Ryan walking away from it passed the receptionist desk.

"Ryan!"

"Hm?"

He was about to turn around. But he was so busy reading through a file, he didn't know what hit him until he landed on his stomach! Papers scattered.

"Good morning to you too, Calleigh," he groaned from the pain he was experiencing. She laughed still sitting on his back. Luckily no one was around at the time because he would've been the laughing stock for the whole day! "Okay, can you come off me please?" He felt her little body squirm off his back. She began picking up the papers. So by the time he stood up, she handed him the file. "Ooowww," he moaned.

***************************

Horatio was beginning to act like my father in the way he drove around alot... it annoyed the shit out of me! It was certainly boring Calleigh, who by the way sat in the front with her head tilted to one side. Horatio, being the smarter father, bought her a movie to keep her occupied. She sat in the backseat watching.

Slowly, Horatio pulled up on the curb, just a few feet from the Sunset Beach Hotel. He almost at once noticed a man looking like Derek, his suspect. Coming out of his Hummer, he took one more look at Calleigh.

"Derek Manley? May I speak with you for a second?"

"What for?" the medium built man stopped and faced him.

"Why don't you, come over here and join me." Derek came closer to him and reached for his back. Horatio quickly saw this and did the same to his holdster...

Inside was nice and cool sitting on the great fragrance of leather; watching 'Fantastic 4' was fun.

"Hora..." she paused forgetting he wasn't there. She opened the door and slid down from her seat. Holding on the door she called, "Horatio?" She gasped at the sight. POW! Derek dropped dead on the sidewalk. Horatio placed his gun back and quickly kicked away his. The orange floral shirt he wore became bloody. Then he heard the hummer's door hit against the jam. He took off his sunglasses and looked around then he noticed a small body behind the car. As he came closer he heard a faint weeping. Calleigh was hunched head to knees and hands on her ears on the road. Concern struck Horatio, for the first time he didn't know what to say. Calleigh was so distraught - he had never seen like this before. Reaching out a hand, he rested it on her back and she jumped up staring at him. Her face was wet and frightened. She didn't like the shot, something she usually went crazy for.

"Come here," he finally said. Thank God for instinct. Calleigh covered her eyes and let him pull her into his chest. Embracing felt so much better than staring at her.

He was getting closer to them. A paramedic, with curly black hair like his, was talking with Horatio. When he went away Horatio turned around. Eric froze in his tracks, realizing Calleigh was under his arm with her head on his chest. She was scared and her face was red from how she cried. Continuing up to Horatio he kept an eye on her.

"Hey, H.... Calleigh you okay?" She gazed at him and said nothing.

"Ya, she'll be alright soon," Horatio began, "Eric, I need you in Derek's hotel room, okay? Wolfe will be there in a minute."

"Sure. Bye, Cal.," Eric showed an eye of concern and walked away.

Ryan opened the door to see Eric already started.

"Find anything?" he put down his kit and took out his flashlight.

"No, I just came," he replied looking on the furniture, "wait, look over there." Ryan raised his eyebrows and bent down.

"What?"

"Over here," Eric hit him in the belly.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, I barely did anything." Ryan grimaced rubbing his stomach. Eric made a weird face.

"So sensitive," he muttered.

"Hey, I got hurt this morning."

"Oh, boo hoo," Eric said sarcastically, moving into the closet. Ryan stood back there getting vexed.

"I was walking, Calleigh jumped on my back, I lost my balance and I fell." Eric felt the need to get up and laugh, but controlled himself. Ryan's phone began to ring and he answered.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec." He hung up and went to the door.

"Found it!" Eric yelled before his collegue left. He held a silver pistol by the handle showing him.

"I'll tell, H.."

Ryan made his way outside where his boss remained for the last hour. He was beginning to worry about Calleigh who was still in his grasp.

"H.!" he ran up to him, "Eric found a gun in Derek's closet. I know, it sounds weird: two guns."

"Yeah. Hey listen I need you to take Calleigh for a walk." Ryan squintted his eyes unable to understand why. Horatio nodded. It was one of those father moments again. Calleigh didn't want to let go of him and he had something more urgent to deal with. The C.S.I. lightened up and agreed.

"Come on, Calleigh," he held out his hand. But she tightened her grip on Horatio's arm, pulling herself closer to him. "Let's go for a walk. I promise it'll be fun - just you and me."

"Go on," Horatio looked down at the warm figure in his arms. He gave her a slight push. Soon she was holding Ryan's hand heading down the sidewalk. Horatio watched as they turned the corner of a building, then quickly jumped in the hummer. He spun round and headed another way.

They continued alongside the building on the sidewalk sheltered by shade. Her face was still blank when Ryan peered at her from over his shoulder.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked friendly. She shook her head. "Hm, okay. Let me tell you what I heard. I heard that, you heard a gunshot. Was that true?" It took her a while but she nodded. "It scared you didn't it? Yeah, gunshots used to scare me too, but that was a long time ago, right?" Calleigh stared at him for a moment. "Horatio didn't mean to startle you like that, he was just doing his job. You understand that?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Don't worry, you won't have to hear it again." They exchanged smiles. He threw a hand round her waist and pulled her close; hugging her from the side.

"So let's have some fun!" They both ran off with smiles.

At a nearby neighbourhood they stopped. Ryan knocked on the door a couple times before she answered it.

"Ryan!" She smiled. It was young lady with hazel eyes and brunette hair just like his.

"Hey, Jhordan. How's it going?" They hugged. "This is Calleigh, from the crime lab. She was the one who bought the ipod for Ali."

"Oh, hi," Jhordan shook Calleigh's hand. She couldn't help but notice his arm around his partner's waist. "Come on in, make yourselves at home," his sister let them in. "Close friend huh?" she quipped as they entered. Ryan threw back a glare.

She was minding her own business on the porch when she notice the two people running across the lawn to the enormus trampoline. They kicked off their shoes and began jumping in it.

"Hey!" Ali got angry and rushed up to them, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Jumping!" Ryan laughed.

"No, get out, you weigh like a billion pounds!"

"Oh just get in here," he pulled through the twelve year old from the hole and tickled her. "Stop - haha - you'll tear it! Hahaha, let go!" she gave up fighting and bounced along with them. Soon her younger brother joined them. The four of them jumped and chased and screamed.

_Move your body, every, everybody_

_Move your mind, move your mind_

_If you wanna move along,_

_Then everybody, will move along with you_

_Move your body, every, everybody_

R&R!!!

Song: Move Your Body - Eiffel 65


	9. Faint, Rememberance

Chapter 9: Faint/ Rememberance

"H.," Eric called walking up to him in the hall.

"Yes, Eric. You got something?"

"The prints I found on the gun and car were Derek's. I guess, matters took care of themselves."

"Well, I guess so." They both turned to face the elevator as it opened. Ryan held Calleigh in his arms playing tickle fight until they noticed them watching. Wolfe placed her back down. "I'll notify the parents. Good job." Horatio told Eric and he headed off. The two of them came out of the elevator and joined the boss. Calleigh hid her body behind Ryan's, placing her hands on his hips.

"Had fun?" Horatio stared at Ryan smiling.

"Actually, yes, we did." He pushed her from behind him. Glancing at his watch, Ryan said, "Oh, I have to leave right now. Do you mind...?"

"No, no I don't - go ahead," he accepted.

"Thanks. See you later Cal.."

Now they were alone with each other walking down the hallway hand in hand.

"Why did you...?" Calleigh paused letting out a sigh as if she were tired. They had stopped moving.

"Why did I - leave? I had something very important to take care of."

"Um... are you - gonna leave, again?" she asked sounding sad. He gazed at her expecting expression.

"Yes but it's the final thing I have to do today, then I'm done," he looked away. "So listen," he flipped open his phone, "I will call Natalia, and ask her, if she can have lunch with you, okay?" A few seconds went by and she gave no reply. He suddenly felt her grab onto his sleeve and she collapsed. Luckily he droped his phone and caught her.

"I need an ambulance down here! Someone get me an ambulance now!" He knelt, gently resting her body on the floor with his hand supporting her head. It seemed as though she fainted, but her eyes were half open. "Calleigh?" He was trying so hard to get a reply from her.

"Horatio..." he voice faded.

"Calleigh, you're going to be fine, just..." he paused as she blacked out, "just hang in there."

At that same moment Natalia ran up to him and also knelt beside her. By now the crowd of persons was forming, curious of what was happening.

"The paramedics are coming now," she confirmed strocking her hair back and fanned her with a file.

Quickly they pushed the gurney through the hospital doors. Horatio couldn't keep his eyes off her emotionless face with a breathing mask over her mouth. And then the time came for him to let go the bars and allow the doctors to do their job. He watched helplessly as they rushed her into the emergency room.

Some time had passed since the incident. God knows how long he'd been standing there pondering. 'What are the doctors doing to her? When can I see her?' All those questions ravelled his mind. It put him into some form of trance, blocking out all sounds and all he could see was Calleigh actions reoccuring from that morning.

"Horatio - Horatio?" a voice came the void and he heard it. He finally felt someone holding his arm from behind. "Horatio," he turned around to see Alexx, "you okay?" But he just sighed and looked away. "Come sit down, and I'll explain." She guided him to a seat nearby and made him sit in it.

"Why did she faint?" he wondered.

"Her memory is coming back to her. Today all at once, her brain couldn't handle that much so it forced her to shut down so it could process; a black-out." Alexx stared at his fixed sea blue eyes.

"Did you inform everybody?" he asked.

"No. Only one visitor is allowed for the rest of the day. She can't be awake for too long." He nodded.

************************

Quietness had fallen upon the place. The sheets, the gown, the walls, everything but the equipment was white. All of which screamed silence.

The sleeping beauty rested in bed. She looked so relaxed under the sheets with her hair flowing down her shoulders. Her facial expression was pleasant as she slept. Horatio watched her for over fifteen minutes long, then he decided to hold her hand. They were so small and warm and fit right into his.

"Mmmh?" he raised his head to see beautiful green eyes.

"Hi," Horatio smiled, giving her her hand back, " feeling better?"

"A little. You?" Calleigh noticed a little bit of worry in his eyes. He laughed looking down and then back up, "A little." They both were smiling. 'You look tired,' the both of them thought. After all he waited three hours to see her.

"You should rest," Horatio said, "the others will see you tomorrow... I'll be here." He watched as she turned her head away and went back to sleep.


	10. Thank You, Part 1

Chapter 10: Thank You, Part 1

He could still picture her face after hearing those stilletos coming towards him. It had been a day since he had seen her. Then the sound played over and over in his confused head. He looking up up squinting his eyes to see that it was real. Ryan's face lit up with joy, he dropped the evidence on the table and ran out the door. She noticed him, too. Suddenly a crowd of people gushed out from one room. They surrounded her making it impossible to get to the other side of the hall. Eric, Natalia, Maxine, they had smiles; greeting for her.

"Cal.?" Ryan called.

"Hey how's it going? You okay?" Eric asked.

"Hi, guys! Oh, I'm fine," Calleigh replied cheerfully.

"Cal.?" Ryan tried again.

"What took them so long to release you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ooo, Horatio was with you, wasn't he?" the others wanted to know.

"Um, I don't know why. And yes, Horatio was there for me," Calleigh answered.

"Cal.!" Ryan pleaded. She liked their attention, but all she really wanted was to hear what Ryan wanted to say. She glimped his jacket fly passed the lab and her heart fell.

"Calleigh? Cal.?" she turned her head back to Natalia who was calling her.

"Yeah um, thanks guys, for everything I appreciate it!" She gave them her most vibrant smile and open arms as some of them left. "Excuse me," she took off down the hall, "I'll catch you later." Quickly she made her way around the lab.

"Ryan?" The sounds of her heels stopped at the looker room entrance. He put away and gathered his belongings without saying one word.

"Hey?" he heard her call out to him. Slamming his locker closed he made her get worried. "What's going on with you?" He sighed heavily.

"Nobody said anything!" Ryan rested his arm on the metal placing his head on it. The way his voice broke made him sound like he was crying.

"Said anything about what?" she was now concerned.

"About... about your condition," he rose up finally facing her. She remained puzzled. He continued, "Alexx and Horatio just kept to themselves, like, like I had no right to know. I thought something really horrible happened to you and, and that they couldn't tell me h-h-how bad you were!" Calleigh's eyes filled with pity as she watched her colleague express his feelings towards her.

"The only reason she didn't tell you was because no more than one visitor could come in and see me at the time. I'm sure she didn't want to alarm you like this." She went up to him and threw her arms around his back. Giving up to her touch he did the same. With his eyes now closed he was forgetting every sad word spoken. And the sweet fragrance presented itself in such a way that he never wanted to let go.

(Don't think it's over, there's more chapters on the way)


	11. Thank You, Part 2

Wow guys, you left me 24 reviews so far, that's the most I ever got for a story! I wonder what'd it feel like to have over 100 like some of you guys? Anyways here another chapter:

Chapter 11: Thank You, Part 2

Later on that evening...

Knock! Knock! Knock! Her head turned towards the door instantly. She smiled getting up of her couch. A minute passed and he started to wonder if she was home.

"Hey, Calleigh, you in there? It's me, Ryan," he called out. She ran about in her apartment looking for the shoes. It was completely frustrating when all you have is heels for work and one pair of comfortable shoes.

"Stay outside!" she shouted back.

"What!?" he wondered if she was crazy.

"I said stay outside, I'm coming!" She opened the door to see his confused face.

"You're not gonna invite me in?"

"No, 'cause we're not staying inside." Calleigh stepped outside and locked her door.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see!" she grabbed his hand out of his pocket and pulled him along behind her.

In no time they were on the roof of the building. Ryan saw a large blanket laid out on the ground with a cooler on top in the middle of the pavement. He observed the scenery of other buildings with their different sizes which surrounded them.

"Take a seat," she offered. They both chose a spot facing each other on oppostie sides of the blanket.

"This is nice," he complimented raising his eyebrows. Calleigh grabbed the cooler and rested it in her lap.

"Chocolate, strawberry or vanilla?" she asked with a luminous smile.

"Cal., it depends on what it is."

"Just choose!" They both laughed.

"Uhhh, all of them," he grinned.

"You silly, you can't have all three. No wonder your belly is so big," she said joking with him, making him blush. He immediately laughed and looked down.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. I tell you what," she opened the box, "you can have two scoops and I'll have one."

"Okay I'll have the vanilla and the strawberry."

Soon they were both enjoying their ice-cream cones. Ryan, two scoops and Calleigh, one.

"The only reason I gave you the chocolate is because I know," he paused for a lick, "how much women love it." Calleigh smiled while sucking off the melting chocolate on her cone.

"I would have taken the other flavors too, if you wanted - my - mouth watering - chocolate." She sluped between her words. He smirked staring into the sky.

The sun was almost down, leaving an orange, blue and partially black setting. Her eyes gazed upon him. He sat with his legs stretched out crossing them and his hand supported him from behind. He was busy licking the around the cone before the drops touched his fingers. His background was orange lit. Then she looked away. Glancing over, he noticed her neat form: crossed legs sitting up straight in an almost black background. Her ice-cream had disappeared, leaving half of the cone. Her hair frayed in the small wind that blew. Looking up she laughed and reached inside the cooler and handed him a napkin. The vanilla was all over his hand.

"Oh shoot, thanks," he took it wiped his hand off. When he was finished he sighed lying down flat on his back.

"You're right, I do have a fairly large stomach," Ryan admitted with a smirk. They both giggled for a moment and suddenly he heard a gasp. He glanced over at her. She raised a hand to her forehead exposing stitches over a nasty cut. She closed her eyes in pain and he sat up immediately.

"Calleigh, you okay?"

"It must be the ice-cream; brainfreeze," she put on a fake smile the frowned right after she did.

"You should lay down..."

"No," she declined, cutting of his words, "I'll be fine." Ryan gave her _the _look.

"You know what?" he reached over and pushed the box out of the way, "you are too stubborn." He held her hand pulling it slightly, making her move beside. Soon she was leaning on him; resting her slender back on his chest. This was unlike Calliegh, but there was too much pain to disagree. She admired his comfort and told him the sweetest thing.

"Thank you."


	12. Night At Ryan's

Please keep in mind that this is a flashback into the story before Calleigh regained all her memory.

Chapter 12: Night At Ryan's (The First Missing Chapter)

Slash! It flashed through her head like piercings from a knife. One lightning white the other blue they woke her up in a fright! Opening her eyes - it was only a dream. But then she realized the same slashing pain resonating in her forehead. She let out a weak sigh and slowly got out of the bed.

Just a short distance away was his half open bedroom door. It was tricky; making her was towards it felt like hell. In the dead of the night trying not to startle any object in her path, plus having to deal with the excruciating pain - it wasn't easy. Finally she faced the opening.

"Ryan?" her voice was quiet yet beginning to crack. There was scratching of his hair, then the clearing of his throat and he sat up. He glanced at the clock: 12:20a.m.

"Hey, why are you awake?" he spoke in a low tone.

"I can't sleep," she stepped into the room, her speech now very wistful. Now with concern and his feet on the floor he asked, "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts," she sniffled and quickly made her way over to him and sat in his lap. This behaviour seemed weird at first then he played along.

"I'll be right back," he rubbed her back and placed her on the mattress. As he walked out she noticed his shadow in the moonlight. His hair was spiking all over the place like a monster.

As he was preparing something in the kitchen a few tiny footsteps were heard. His curious eyes met her wet face staring at him. She leaned her head again the wall watching his face closely. He felt uneasy with her staring at him like that.

"Here, take this. It'll relieve the pain." With no hesitation Calleigh grabbed the Aspirin and swallowed it along with some water. Placing the glass back down a wave of nausea hit her. It caused her to jerk forward and hold him by his waist. "C'mon," he said turning off the light.

Ryan half carried her to the sofa in the television area. And seeing her in such a melancholy state he let her sit in his lap once again.

It felt so right having her in his arms. How soft and tender her body felt resting upon his. Her scent was so overwhelming. Well of course he had smelt it before when she walsed around at work, but he hadn't a time to take it in properly. He couldn't help it, so he pressed his chin to her hair, gently inhailing her fragrance. The real Cal. wouldn't let him do that, nevertheless be curled up into his arms like baby Calleigh was.

Almost dozing off he remembered that they were still outside of the bedrooms. Knowing this position wouldn't be the best for them in the morning. God knows what Alexx would think if they showed up aching in the lab. She would have regretted her night off of babysitting. So he slowly rose out of the sofa, watching Calleigh's snuggled form in his arms. The Aspirin must have worked, because she was sound asleep.

He lowered her into the bed. And she held onto him. Her grip tightened around his hands making him upset.

"Calleigh, let go," he said sternly trying to loosen her up. The sheets on the bed cerntainly didn't feel like the ones on his bed.

"M m," she refused. Then it all made sense to him.

"You know how bad this'll look? I can't, Calleigh! Ugh!" Ryan moaned as his back killed him.

"No!" she pouted. Eventually he gave up trying and went into his room.

Finally allowing him to place her down, Calleigh covered up with the comfortable sheets of his King sized bed. She watched him lay down beside her. He looked a little angry. Then he noticed her green innocent eyes peering at his hazel.

"Get some sleep," Wolfe's soft words came as forgiveness to her relief. Turning around his head looking at the clock: 1:07a.m.


	13. Stetler!

Finally some EEEEECCCC! That's great right? But don't be disappointed 'cause it has a little bit of HC. So here you go.

Chapter 13: Stetler! (The Second Missing Chapter)

Horatio watched from the hallway as Eric was in the lab with Calleigh. They both sat facing each other opposite sides of the table. He carefully processed the evidence meanwhile explaining everything to her. His sense of humour got her laughing or giggling from time to time. horatio thought it was good that Eric had her in her coat and gloves; familiarise her of what she usually did. A faint laugh escaped from H.'s mouth which made the two glance over at him. Eric immediately got back to work knowing this laugh was for Calleigh only. After a few seconds of observing his small smirk she focused her attention back on her best friend.

The 'ting' of the elevator sounded and Horatio faced it as it opened. And there came Stetler. He was along with two men. Out of the blue, spoiling the perfect moment, because whenever he came around either something bad happened of was about to. Horatio's smirk fell off his face leaving an almost paranoid expression.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he turned aroun fully facing the I.A.B. agent. Rick ignored the dis. and was questioned, "What do you want, Rick?"

"We're here for Miss. Duquesne, go ahead," Rick acknowledged the men in black behind him. They headed for the lab.

"Why?"

"She is not certified to be in the lab or anywhere near equipment."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

Meanwhile the arguement was going on, the men entered the lab. Eric's eyeballs looked up from his work.

"Miss. Duquesne, you're coming with us." One of them pulled away the chair with her on it and the other held her arm, making her stand.

"What are you doing?" Eric dropped the evidence and rose his upper body with concern. She gasped as they continued to touch her.

"Eric!" she shuddered as they stripped her of her gloves and coat.

"Hey, you have no right to do this to her..."

"Um, yes we do," one said firmly, nearly closing the door on him. Back in the hall the men walked briskly pulling her up to the elevator.

"She's a perfectly grown woman," Horatio and Rick still argued.

"Yeah, with a mind of a toddler. She could contaminate evidence or injure herself herself by touching a chemical, you know that, Horatio!"

"There's something called lab coats, gloves and round the clock supervision by my staff."

"Your staff is busy and have no time to be playing around. And this arguement stops now, she's coming with me."

Horatio could've continued to argue but it was time to face the fact that he was, he was - right! Horatio couldn't help but think he just wanted to give trouble. Stetler stepped into the elevator as it opened followed by the men.

"Wait," he went up to him and the guy who had Calleigh stopped. She looked at him with water in her eyes. Her once beautiful smile disapated.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe, okay..." he tried to calm her down but she only pleaded continuously: "No, no, no..."

"I'll work this out, hang in there."

They went into the elevator leaving H. pondering. She burst into tears as it closed.

"What just happened, H.?" he heard Eric say and he walked up to him.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." He took off like a speeding bullet leaving him standing there. He figured he was going outside because he put on his sunglasses

******************

Ryan pushed through the door of the D.N.A. lab letting it swing shut behind him. Natalia's curious large eyes looked up from analysis at his enlarged ones.

"What's the rush? I'm not finished yet," she reminded him: this was the second time he bothered her. Putting his hand down on the table he said, "I know, I know..."

"Then what?" she was getting annoyed.

"You haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard about what?"

"Stetler just took Calleigh to CHILD services."

"When did that happen?!"

"Like, half an hour ago. He just barged in here and had two men take her and H. was there the whole time."

"Well, did he say why?"

"She could contaminate evidence - or hurt herself with the chemicals."

"I can't stand that man. You know, O bet her just wants to give trouble; to upset Horatio."

Ryan nodded, "Um - I'ma let you finish and you call me when you're done." He pushed open the door almost knocking down Delko.

"Sorry!"

"Yeah."

Words exchanged and Natalia continued the process.

"Hey," Eric still wore his coat.

"How come you didn't tell me about what happened with Calleigh?"

"Oh, because I didn't wanna alarm anybody. Besides, Horatio looked like her got it under control."

"So how does Wolfe know?" she finally looked up at him.

"I, told, him because..."

"Oh. So I'm considered as anyone now?"

"Natalia!"

She got up as the paper printed. As soon as it finished she headed towards the door.

"Give me, I'll give it to him..."

"No," she insisted while brushing passed him ,"I don't trust you to deliver anything." He watched as she made her way down the hall and give it to him. She was right and definately made her point. Eric couldn't help but think she had been to harsh, which was true.

********************

An hour passed ans Horatio finally got a break in the case. All those ninety minutes felt like an eternaty because something was missing. As he quietly walsed down the almost empty halls at six in th evening he thought. It was the liveliness, strength, bullets, the optimistical feeling that held them together during every single case - it was Calleigh.

As he picked up speed going slong the holding cells a small image came across his eyes. He thought, 'It couldn't be.' Stopping in his tracks he turned back around. To his surprise it was her; Calleigh was put into a holding cell!

Horatio had the officer unlock it and he slowly steppped inside. He held out a hand back telling him to leave it open. She was sitting fully on a bench so that her feet were barely touching the floor and leant against the concrete. Her figure looked fatigue, the same way she looked when John died and Alexx tried to talk to her. Her head was tilted downward and away from him. Her face was gloomy, eyes half open and sleepy, but a hint of anger was present. He knelt, one knee down and one foot down with his elbow on his thigh. Exactly like when he spoke to small children. Feeling she needed the comfort, he stretched out a hand and touched her shoulder. She gave a sudden jerk, frightening it off her shoulder.

"Calleigh?" he said waiting for an answer. Staying solemn she let a tear run down the side of her face and it dripped on her pants.

"Sweetheart, I know you're upset, and you have every right to be. Now, I'm sorry for letting Stetler take you, but he can't do it again and this why: he put you in a holding cell, he was never supposed to do that. You don't belong in here." She faced him. "C'mon," he took her hand and they both got out of there.

The two made their way out of the lonely place.

"Stay here."

"Okay."

Horatio left Calleigh in the hall and went into a room in front of her. It was glass so she saw everything. Stetler was well relaxed in a chair with his feet high up on a table.

"Oh, look what the cat..."

"Shut up," he was quick to cut him off, "I wanna know why you locked in a holding cell." He was damn well angry at him.

"I'm sorry but I had to. She got irrational and threatened to run away."

"Be that as it may, Rick, you didn't have to do it and frankly, I don't blame her," he stepped aside, "it's a shame I can't lock you up for that." He walked off with Calleigh.

******************

The scent of the air conditioning overhwelmed her as she walked in. Slamming the door he stepped into the kitchen and dropped his keys on the counter.

"Well, here we are. It's not your average house but, make yourself comfortable." Eric leaned up against the counter admiring Calleigh as she was admiring his condo. She looked over at him and heguided her around the place.

Calleigh staged at the bathroom door making Eric looked at her.

"Problem?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'll race ya."

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see who'll finish first..." He was onto the challenge, but he didn't notice Calleigh slip into the bathroom until she shut the door. He then rushed into his.

Eric let out a mouth widening yawn as he opened his room door. The he froze at the sight of Calleigh leaning against the bathroom door.

"How'd you...?"

"I just got out," she answered laughing at his twisted up face. A few quite seconds later she asked, "How come, you didn't let me see...?"

"See what?"

Calleigh pointed in the direction of his room. Without hesitation he opened the door and she went in. He sighed.

"I'll go get you a blanket," Eric sighed moving passed her.

It was coasy in his bedroom. What a beautiful burgandy setting on the walls, curtains and mixed with white on the bed. The bed was a thick Egyptain mattress, soft to the touch as her fingers ran across the edge. And in every inch of the room was Marisol, other sisters, parents and even him and Natalia in wonderfully decorated frames.

"Calleigh I got the..." he stopped halfway into his room with the blanket. in his hand. A little smile crawled upon his face as he watched her sleeping under the covers. The thought of waking her up was going through his mind but he denied it. She seemed so peaceful, but the thing that bothered him the most was that he now had to sleep on the couch. But before he left he got closer to her for a better look. Knowing the real Calleigh wouldn't let him do it, but he did anyway. Eric brushed a lock of hair behind her ears and gently kissed her on the cheek, then covered her with the blanket on his bed. Sighing he went out into his small living room.

He dropped himself into the couch onto his stomach and threw the blanket over himself.


	14. Aftermath, Part 1

Okay this is the last chapter people! I've made it in two parts because it's long. Sorry for taking long guys.

Chapter 14: Aftermath, Part 1

It felt so wonderful to be back at work. Firing bullets, going to D.N.A. and searching for evidence at crime scenes - it was all good. Calleigh's day back was starting...

They arrived at their destination at six fifty in the morning. Horatio and the medical examiner had been there before them attending the body. Now, there was no corpse left but a pool of blood in a lonely house. It was the personal murder of a young man in his lavish bedroom.

"He was killed on his bed, there are no broken windows nor doors, it was very personal," Calleigh softly spoke using her flashlight to see better around the room. Eric was also, plus taking photos.

"Yeah. Our killer could've been let in by the victim," he said. Ten minutes passed of collecting evidence and they were ready to head out.

Stepping out the front door, with kit in hand, she saw him. Her heart raced at this sight and a gasp escaped from her mouth. Eric, who had been behind her, looked at Jake in the distance then laughed softly at her. She hit him on the chest lightly as he left the door step almost blushing. Of course she blamed him for not telling her her boyfriend was there from before.

Having an oh so innocent expression she greeted him, "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Taking quotes from neighbours. Frank, wasn't here so I filled in for him. What, you're not happy to see me?"

"Yes I am," she laughed finishing with a smile. He shifted his feet noticing a lady standing beside him.

"Oh, hang on, Calleigh..." Jake turned to the other woman. Calleigh nodded and looked away. Near to the doorstep stood a man with his hands in his pockets. She made it her responsibility to find out what he was up to.

"Sir," she came in front of him, "may I help you?" The guy took a shaky breath finding it hard to explain, "Yes I-I-I'm looking for someone."

"What's the person's name?"

"Mike Williams - he, he lives here," he got even more nervous than before. She couldn't help but notice his tone was different: he sounded like a five-year old.

"I'm sorry, but I can't identify him here at the moment..."

"I need to see Mike, I need to get inside," he demanded.

"Calm down, Sir..."

"Come one, let me inside," his voice was taken to a higher level. Jake and others looked at them for a second.

"Sir," she continued, "this is an investigation you cannot go inside. However, you speak with another officer..." He could feel the anger building in him as she trailed on. And he grabbed her in a rage, scaring every living word from her mouth, slamming her into the pavement! He raced into the house followed by an aggravated Eric. Jake was already there calling her name with her on the ground - no responce.

"Notify the E.R., we have an officer down!" he commanded the officer nearby. Jake began to lift her and she suddenly moaned.

"Calleigh, don't move, I'm taking you to the hospital..." he began to scoop her up but she forced her feet to the ground.

"No... I'm fine," she struggled to stand along with his help, "see?" For a moment she almost convinced him with those puppy dog eyes, but then helplessly fell into him. Catching her, he scooped her up and hurried toward the hummer. She couldn't seem to open her eyes as she felt the weight in the back of her head.

"Jake, no," she pleaded.

He climbed into the back seat with her. Soon Eric and an officer were forcing the culprit into the radio car.

As quickly as he could, Eric sped out of his parking space with sirens blasting. He was the one driving them to the hospital. Jake peered into her drowsy green eyes as she struggled to keep staring into his. The driver glanced up at the rearview mirror for a few seconds before concentrating back on the road again.

"How's she doing?" he asked taking another look at them.

"She just lost conciousness."

"Hang on, we're almost there."

***********************

The officer pushed him into the seat. He looked nervous and restless as a frightened mouse.

"Wow, very agitated aren't you," Horatio stood with his head down and eyes concentrating on him, "Sir, what are you so afraid of?"

"Um," he stuttered, figitting his handcuffed hands on the table, "I can't tell you."

"Well, you injured my C.S.I. and for what, I don't know. So can you please explain," Horatio finally realized his condition: he was handicapped.

"Am I in trouble?" he slurred.

"Only if you don't tell me."

"Okay. I wanted to see my brother, his name is Mike - and she wouldn't let me see him," his voice broke. In the corner of his eye, Horatio saw Jake outside. "I don't remember the rest. Are you mad?" he asked, giving him a confused stare.

"No I'm not," the lieutenant shook his head. "This man is gonna take you somewhere, so you think about it and try to remember. Okay partner?" he said then turned to the officer, "lose the cuffs."

The man was led to a holding cell.

"Jake," he came in front of him, "what happened?" Horatio's eyes were full of pity, also were his.

" I was questioning a neighbour then I hear this guy shouting at Calleigh, the next thing you know he throws her to the ground."

"I know this may seem horrible, but the guy is handicapped - he didn't mean it," he explained and Jake nodded. At the same moment, Natalia and Ryan appeared behind the homicide detective. H. walked away leaving the three.

"Hey," Natalia called softly, "is Calleigh okay?" He faced them and explained.

"She is at the hospital. The doctor says he'll take an X-ray and a few tests to see if she has a fracture, or any internal bleeding. I'm waiting for his call." He was so worried that he couldn't prevent his face from showing it.

***********************

"Twenty-nine year old Mike Williams was stabbed directly into his left lung, the blood filled it and..."

"He drowned in his own blood," Eric finished Alexx's sentense. He was standing over the body examining the deep jagged wound with blood still stained on it.

"There's blood spatter around his mouth," she pointed at the spots on his chin, "poor guy suffered for a while."

"Thanks, Alexx," he replied with a simple sad face turning to walk away.

"Wait," so he stopped, his eyes visited hers once more and she continued, "you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You know why I'm asking, Eric," she came closer with a smirk, "you like her don't you? I can see it your eyes."

"Who Calleigh?" He began to hide his blushing by dropping his head, "I just - I worry about her that's all." He frowned glancing back at her.

"Me too, baby, me too."

**********************

At the lab Horatio and Eric were working on the evidence. After thirty-five minutes of putting things into context they were finished. He handed him the swabs and instructed, "Eric, get those to D.N.A.." He nodded and exited the room.

"Valera, I got some swabs for you to process," Eric went into the lab.

"Just what I needed," she sighed. She got to it with a smile, you know, the usual cut off the tips of the swabs and put them into test tubes. Meanwhile, Horatio and Ryan were in the A.V. lab running prints through Afis.

Moments after leaving Valera to process, he was heading pass a vacant lab - at least he thought it was. A small form appeared, leaning over the table. Soon it became clearer that it was someone - Calleigh maybe?

He slowely pushed the door open with a click and made a confused face. She jumped turning her head towards him.

"Calleigh!" he was overjoyed to see her again. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"I thought you were still at the hospital. What are you doing in here?" She gave the tiniest smile Eric thought she wasn't capable of giving then frowned. Then he realized her eyes were now full of tears and startled a bit, he hung his head. "I'm sorry." He pondered in fear thinking he hurt her somehow, then he heard her mumble something. Her words missed his ears so he went over and sat beside her. He lowered his head and listened.

"Jake brought me."

"Well, are you sure you're fine, because you look really tired." Eric could tell by the way she was whispering. Soon he had to leave her and get back to work.

************************

"Horatio, there's no match on the prints," Ryan told him, "however, they are from the same person." Horatio nodded then glanced up at Eric coming.

"H.," he called.

"Yes, Eric."

"D.N.A. from the swabs is XX."

"So our killer is female."

I apologise for the absence of Calleigh for most of the chapter, but the rest will be better.


	15. Aftermath, Part 2

Looks like I'm on the road to finishing my stories this week before I travel to Florida. BUT! I will another coming out. So look out for it. It's something different, like this story. So enjoy the remaining portion of After.

Chapter 15: Aftermath, Part 2

Mitch Williams, the victim's brother, sat in a holding cell. His head was down when Horatio seated beside him.

"The officer told me that you wanted to speak with me," the boss stared at him.

"I remember..." Mitch paused, although he calmed down, he was still unsettled.

"Yes, Mitch I know you could," he encouraged, "go on, tell me."

"My brother, h-he had a girlfriend."

"What's her name?"

"Um, um," he began to stutter, "it's Maria Hernandez."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure," he insisted facing him with water in his eyes. Before leaving, Horatio pat him on the back, "Hang in there, buddy."

******************

While pacing the halls Horatio waited for patrol to pick up the girl firend. Not long after, he came upon two people in a room: Jake was talking with Calleigh in the same room Eric was in before. This got his full attention, so he stopped walking and stalked them. He watched them even though he couldn't hear.

Jake was leaned over the table beside her. His hand rested on her back and he'd rub it from time to time. H.'s view of Calleigh face was obstructed by Jake's body most of the time.

"Baby, why are you crying?" he asked rubbing her back once more. Sadly she sobbed harder. He couldn't help but think it was his fault she was acting like that. "Shhh, calm down." Slowly she did and raised her head to look at him. Herface was red and she revealed, "I can't understand."

"Understand what?"

"What happened in the past few days. And the, various procedures - some I can't remember. Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, babe, concussions will do that to ya."

"But, what if it wiped away my memory, Jake? I would have to learn it all over again." She stared down again and her breathing got heavy.

"Don't worry," he pressed a kiss to her temple, "you'll be fine." The finally he noticed Horatio and excused himself.

"Why is she here?" the boss queried in a concerned tone.

"Don't blame me, she forced me to bring her here," he replied surprized. Horatio still gave him his petrifing look. "She's kill me if I didn't!" Finally he softened his stare.

"She's miserable, and probably still in too much pain to think. You should have thought carefully."

"Okay, you're the only one she'll listen to," Jake gave up arguing. They both looked back at her: head on the table most like to be bawling.

He approached her slowly.

"Calleigh - Calleigh?" Gently he rubbed her arm until she responded.

"Horatio!" she gasped with her small tone. Water streamed down her eyes as she saw him.

"Sweetheart, I need you to go home, and rest. You should also take tomorrow off, too." She couldn't argue or say anything else, so she accepted. "Come on," he took her by the hand and walked her outside. From there, she grasped Jake's arms with both her hands and rested her head against it. Horatio watched as though he were suspicious of him.

*******************

Panting and gasps were heard around the halls followed by him, who was rushing pass. Natalia was reading through a file and suddenly felt a gust of wind. She quickly looked around to see what it was but shrugged when she saw no one. It was no other than Jake. Horatio had warned him about being late when he had to take Calleigh home and come back in forty minutes. It was to teach him a lesson for not thinking carefully. Let's hope he doesn't screw this up...

Finally his shoes screeched to a stop in front of interrogation. In relief he rested his hands on his knees. But back on his tail was Horatio, who cleared his throat, pointed at his watch and then to the room.

"Miss Hernandez," Eric heard the say as he entered the room. He went up to the table beside the C.S.I. "When were you last at Mike Williams house?" he continued.

"Last week," the black haired woman replied. She was seated on the opposite side of the table wearing a crimson dress.

"So you weren't there more recently, maybe like last night?" Jake asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I wasn't." Eric opened the file in his hands and showed her the picture.

"This is the knife that was used to kill Mike last night," he said, "the fingerprints on it are yours."

"They could've been from last week, when I was helping him in the kitchen."

"No," Jake urged leaning over the table, "this long after? See, I would have believed you if the print hadn't Mike's blood on it." Eric gave her an indignant look.

"So, you were on the verge of sex then just decided to kill him?"

"No!" she exclaimed, taking a few breaths before continuing, "I-I stopped by Mike's house sometime ago. I saw him in the backyard with another guy..."

(FLASHBACK)

Two guys were rolling around in the grass. One was laughing uncontrolably. In the distance Maria observed. Soon the two were lying on their back beside each other. Mike said to the guy, "I love you."

(FLASHFORWARD)

"...then Mike was saying 'I love you' and kisses him on the cheek. And the other one talked weird -ew, it was disgusting!" She was very aggravated.

"They weren't gay," Jake explained, "he was his brother Mitch, he's handicapped. They were just, simply playing." Maria's eyes filled with water as the officer handcuffed her. Jake stood up straight running a hand through his hair. He saw Horatio nod and walk off and he sighed.

**********************

Horatio exited the building searching for Mitch. Easily he spotted him standing on the pavement near the road. He approached his gloomy figure. This man reminded him so much of Ryan, except for the light brown hair and also a few inches taller. Horatio gazed at him before asking, "You okay, Mitch?"

"No," he sniffled, "cause, Mike is gone."

"Mitch, listen - you may not feel okay now, but it will be later. You are brave, not alot of people have the courage to speak up like you did. You helped catch a killer."

"Thanks, H.," he stared at him with watery eyes.

"Good job, partner, good job."

*********************

Keys shuffled around behind the door. He entered quietly placing the bunch of keys on the counter in the kitchen.

"Calleigh?" his big dark eyes roamed the room. She wasn't where he left her; the couch was blondeless. The knocks were soft on her bedroom door, but no reply was heard. "Calleigh?" he called with his hoarse voice as he pushed open her nearly closed door.

The seven o`clock sun gleamed down on her bed. This was the Caleligh he loved to dream about, so peaceful, so gentle with anyone - so asleep. Just about to step on her carpet he remembered she allowed no shoes on her clean carpet. Quietly he removed them. At last he was in her presence, so he could caress the side of her head by stroking the hair that covered it.

"That was some entrance," she smiled not even exposing those green eyes of hers. He froze in his tracks and wondered.

"You saw me?"

"Jake, I don't have to see you to know you're there," she now stared at him. He was still stuck on stupid. She didn't mind him over and his hands cupped her face. "So - that was a very bad entrance."

"Well," Jake loosened up, "I remembered no shoes allowed so at the last moment..." She didn't look convinced. "Okay, okay..." he ran out the door.

"Wilma! Where's ma dinner?!" he gave her the Fred Flingstone look as he entered again. Calleigh smirked, but a smirk wasn't enough. "Oh, oh, wait I got another one..."

"Lucy, I'm home!" This time he was greeted by a laugh. He walsed in a gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Very good, I like the Lucy one better though," she remarked clapping. They smiled at each other for a while. He knelt beside the bed and began kissing her neck on both sides. Then down to her chest making her giggle. His hand fondled over her stomach and then her side. Soon a hand guided him away from her body and focused his attention on her.

"Jake, stop," he voice warned. Unfortunately, Calleigh's smile disappeared too quickly.

"You okay?" he questioned stroking back her hair when his palm brushed her forehead, "you feel warm."

"Yeah, I'm sweating. I've been getting these on and off headaches since this evening."

"Well have you taked something for it?"

"I can't take it more than twice and I've already taked two tablets already. The doctor said this might happen." Jake ran out instantly and got an ice pack for her head.

"I'ma leave and let you sleep, okay," he headed towards the door.

"Please stay."

"No, Cal," he disagreed, "I just came from work. I stick, because I had to rush you here, do back to C.S.I., race to interrogation before Horatio got me fired and..."

"Soap, towels and a new tooth brush are in the bathroom and a extra large T-shirt and boxers are in the bottom drawer. So no, you're not going anywhere, honey," Calleigh sharply finished the arguement.

Later the two lay wrapped in each other's arms in her bad twenty minutes later.

"I'm glad I stayed."


End file.
